Remembering Montana
by allCarJackedup
Summary: Jack & Carly never had a real honeymoon. So what will happen when they do?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering Montana Chapter 1: Let's Go Back Carly

Sleeping in Jacks arms carly woke up with a smile. Every since she married her G-man for the last time. She woke up every morning with that smile. Carly began to snuggle up closer to Jack but waking him up in the process.

"Well goodmorning Lady" jack said with a smirk.

Carly returned the smile with a romantic gesture of her own by kissing his neck.

"You know honey we never had a..." his sentence was cut of by their new daughter Paige. Just like Carly's smile, Paige would wake up crying as well.

Carly groaned and got out of the bed. She walked to her daughter's crib and picked her up.

"Nice timing little one." Carly said with a smile.

Jack watched his wife as she comforted his babygirl.

He was so happy. He knew that this time Carly was not going any where. She was his and he was hers.

Carly caught his gaze and smiled. "Like what you see G-man?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I certainly do" he lowered his voice to send a message to her. "but I would like to see you in this bed with me even more lady"

Carly smiled and looked down at their daughter. "If I get in that bed with you, I think we might make another one of these."

Jack got out of the bed and walked over to his wife and daughter. "What makes you think that Mrs. Synder?"

Carly turn away from him to put Paige down in her crib. While she did so, Jacked managed to close the gap in between their bodys. When Carly turned around, her husband's face was inches away from hers.

Carly smiled and replied. "Because I know you Jack. Once we are in that bed you will turn into a wild animal"

Jack laughed at the name she had gave him one time before. Back in 2001 when he beat up craig.

"Well lets see if your right?" he said kissing her neck while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

Carly moaned and tried not to give in. "Jack stop your gonna wake paige up"

"Well if someone would stop moaning that wouldn't happen" he said with a smirk.

Carly kissed him with a passion that Jack returned. Jack knew he had to have her. But not in the same room as Paige.

"Carly...Honey...we shouldn't..."

"Why G-man? Can't handle yourself?" she said with a husky tone.

Jacked laughed but turned serious. "No it's just that Paige is in here. She shouldn't hear her parents you know doing that."

Carly laughed. "Doing what exactly" she said with a low tone.

Jack decided to play along and whispered into her ear. "Getting naked and macking out."

Carly laughed and remembered that remark as well.

"Well thanks for the definition handsome" she said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Where you going lady. I'm not threw with you."

"Whats on your mind?"

"Other than you being naked 24/7?" he said with a laugh.

Carly laughed and said "Yes, get your mind off of my body"

"Well my mind loves your body." he said walking her to the bed.

"How sweet and interesting to know" she said.

Jack pushed her on her back and got on top of her.

"You want to know what else is sweet and interesting?" He said.

Carly could feel him. Getting excited she replied. "You and Me?"

"uh huh on a Real Honeymoon." he said spreading her legs with his hands.

"I would love too. But I feel like your trying to have one now" she said kissing him.

"Oh I'm glad you think that. But no, just giving you a preview of many nights to come."

"What do you mean G-man?"

"Lets go back to montana Carly. Where we first met and made love. Our first and last real honeymoon should be there."

"Jack what about Paige?" she said.

"Molly can watch her. You know how much she loves her."

"Sounds great, but..."

"But what?"

"I might have to give her my Will before we leave since you might devour me in these many nights to come."

"Oh baby. There is not a might any where in there. I will devour you. Mark my words" he said unbuttoning her pajama top.

"Hey we are not on our honeymoon yet Jack!"

"It's a practice run lady" he said


	2. Chapter 2: A body knowing another

Remembering Montana Chapter 2: A body knowing another

Carly woke up once again in the bed with Jack. But this time it involved less clothing. No clothing to be exact. Jack was beside her with his arms around her waist. She turned her head to look at him. To her surprise he was looking right back at her.

"Hey sexy" Jack said with a sexy smirk.

Carly smiled and gave him a kiss inches away from his lips but landed on the cheek, just to tease him.

Jack closed his eyes, and smiled.

"You know how to tease me Lady" Jack said.

"I surely do G-man"

"How was your nap?"

"It was great. I think someone worked me over time this morning." She said closing her eyes with a smile.

He laughed and got on top of her.

"Well I didn't hear any complaints"

"What did you hear then?"

"Sounds of pleasure" he said nipping at her neck.

"How do you know if it was of pleasure?"

"Hmm, so you're telling me you didn't like this?"

Jack put his left hand under her body and pulled her to him. His body was now in between her thighs.

"Jack…you're…." Carly said closing her eyes.

"I know baby but answer my question"

"I can't think of answer with you trying to seduce me"

"I already did and will in a few minutes. Now answer my question" he said giving her a promising look.

Carly's eyes widened and she somehow replied to him. "Yes I liked it."

"Mrs. Synder, don't you forget I am a detective and I know how to read people. Especially when their mine." Jack said with a smile.

"I know Detective and you make sure I stay yours don't you"

"You're damn right Lady. Just wait until our honeymoon. Even though it's my line. I will have you saying. You're Jamaicianmecrazy." He said laughing.

"You sound confident G-man"

"Because I know your body like you know mines"

"How about we leave today then? I am ready to get away Jack"

"Why so soon?" He said knowing what her answer would be a lie.

"I want to get away. I need…" her words were caught off by Jack's sudden movements.

He was grinding into her.

"Jack stop it. I need…"

"You need me. I need you. We need a bed." He said. Continuing his actions.

"We are in one silly" she said with a laugh.

"No we need a different one. "

"Why?" Carly said questionly.

"This one needs a break. Especially after this."

Jack kisses Carly from her head and moves downward.

"Ooohhhh Jack stop it…You're going to wake up your daughter" She said moaning as he got closer to her core.

"Wonder how that would happen? It's not like you like this or anything" he said with a smirk against her stomach.

"That is why I want to leave so soon! You're driving me insane!"

Jack stopped his actions and placed a finger on her core.

"How am I doing such a thing?" he laughed and went back up to kiss his wife.

"We are leaving today. No questions asked. No get some clothes on. Before…"

"Before I ravish you?" he said

"Yeah something like that."

They both got out of bed and began to pack.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**Authors Note!**_

_**Hey ATWT fans, my real name is Brittany many of you know me from Team Carjack. I love my couple so much. I am in college but still decided to write a fanfic, this is my first carjack one. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Please Review it would mean a lot to me! Follow Me on Twitter: BMCof2011 and Carjackers! Follow TeamCarjack 3 Love you guys **_


	4. Chapter 3: Going Back

Remembering Montana Chapter 3: Going back

Carly was downstairs feeding Paige while Jack was upstairs packing.

"Here you go sweetie". Carly said as she nursed her daughter.

Paige smiled and began to receive well to her mother as always.

In the bedroom Jack was deep in thought. His suitcase still empty, and filling it was the last thing on his mind. He began to think out loud.

"After all these years and that woman still manages to keep my heart. I don't know what I would do without her. She is my world, my life, and my true north."

He got up from the bed and began to pack. In the process he glanced over at Carly's suitcase. He saw something very familiar. Carly's pink dress, the dress that would always be in his memory.

"Hm. I can't wait to get that off of her." He said with a devilish grin.

"I bet you can't." his wife said at the door smiling.

"Why hey there ." he said trying to change the subject.

"Jack! Why aren't you packed?"

"I became occupied by my thoughts. Sorry. I'm on it now." He said throwing some jeans in the suitcase.

"So what exactly can you not wait to get out of?"

"That pink dress of yours. The one you had on when I gave you the compass"

"Oh yeah. Well I hope I can still wear it. I still have to lose some pounds" she said laughing.

"Don't worry you won't be in it long" he said with a wink.

Carly smiled and went back downstairs.

Jack once again started to think out loud.

"She just doesn't know what I am going to do to her. I hope Montana is ready, because I am."

"Jack! Molly is here!" Carly yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok! I'm coming!"

After throwing a few shirts and other items in his suitcase, downstairs he went.

"Hey cuz! How are you?" Molly said coming inside the house.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Where is my little baby at?"

"She is in her play pen sleeping. Don't wake her!"

"Oh man okay. I will let her sleep for now. So what is Jack planning this time around?" Molly said with smile.

"I have no idea. We are going to Montana. That is all I know. "

"Montana! Aw. How sweet. Don't come back with baby number four!"

Carly laughed. She really didn't have a response to that. She knew that with all the promises Jack has been stating and the sexy remarks that anything could happen on this honeymoon.

"Hey Molly!" Jack said coming down the stairs.

"Hey Jack. What exactly are you going to do to my cousin in Montana"?

"She knows what she just won't admit it Molly." Jack said walking past Carly and touching her butt in the process.

Molly didn't see this, but had an idea of what he did.

"Are you ready Lady?" Jack said.

"Yes I am."

Jack and Carly kissed Paige goodbye and headed out the door.

"Bye you too, Have fun!"


	5. Chapter 4: Trying Something new

Remembering Montana Chapter 4: Trying something new

****M- Rated material in this chapter*****

Jack and Carly were in the car on the way to Montana.

"How far are we Jack? I need to stretch, walk and do something else besides being in this car."

"Okay. Let me pull over. So we both can take a little break." Jack said pulling over to the side of the dirt road and into a secluded area.

"Wait. Why did you stop here? There's no one around. Feel like we are in a scary movie."

"Let's get in the backseat Lady." Jack said getting out of the car.

Carly laughed. She remembered that day he had took her to work and he wanted a quick one in the backseat.

"Might as well" Carly said.

Carly got out of the car and into the backseat with her husband.

"I can't believe you agreed so quickly." Jack said with a smile.

"Well the last time I said yes Janet called you. Remember?"

"Well this time. You will be calling me. Not by cell phone but you will be calling my name out. "He said kissing her neck while his hands pulled her to him.

"Oh Jack" is all Carly could manage to say.

"See I told you. There it goes." Jack said with a smirk.

"That was only once G-man"

Jack smiled and his pants began to become tight.

"I know, but add 100 to that. That's how many times you will say "Oh Jack" during this honeymoon."

"Let's add on to it now." Carly said reclining the backseat.

"You have no idea what I'm about to do to you."

"All these promises now actions G-man"

Jack was tired of her not believing him. So he decided this was the time to make her do so.

He grabbed her by her legs and pushed her back onto the seat. He got in between her legs and began to undress her. He wanted to take his time. But he wanted her so bad. He slid her panties off. Carly was now laying in the backseat of their car naked. Jack took in the site before him.

"I'm waiting G-man" Carly said in a husky tone.

Jack went down and began to kiss ever inch off her body. Carly moaned when he finally got to her core. Jack loved to hear her make that sound. He decided to taste her. He teased her with his tongue.

"Oh Jack….that feels so good…Oh gosh…"

Jack didn't stop teasing her. He put his index finger in her.

"Someone is ready" he said unbuckling his pants.

Carly looked up at him. She was more than ready. She was about to explode.

Jack had his pants half down his legs and slid his boxers down.

"Now let me show you what G-man is capable of." He said entering her with a hard thrust.

"Oh Jack!" Carly said. She wasn't expecting him to be so rough.

"That's the third time. Let's go for 3 more." Jack said thrusting in and out of her core.

His body was right on top of hers. Carly never saw Jack look so hungry. He began to thrust even harder. Trying to find that spot, that he knew would make Carly go crazy.

"Oh Jack. Yes right there." Carly said closing her eyes.

Jack was not even close to being done with her. He pulled away from her, not pulling out. He pulled her closer to the edge and she wrapped her legs around him.

He put his hands on her breasts and caressed them.

"Oh god Jack Your so good to me." Carly moaned.

Jack pushed into her harder than ever and this pushed them over the edge.

Both climaxed at the same time. Jack pulled out and pulled his boxers and pants up.

He looked down at Carly, who had a huge smile on her face.

"You're a wild animal now G-man" she said.

"Just wait until I get you in a bed." He said laying down beside her.

Carly tried to dress, but Jack stilled her movements.

"No clothes. You're going to be naked 24/7 on this honeymoon"

"You're crazy. But I love it"

Jack got a blanket from the trunk and covered her up.

"You think this is a dress or something?"

Jack put his hand in the blanket and squeezed her butt.

"Yes I do. Now sleep."

The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 5: An Idea to tease

Remembering Montana Chapter 5: An Idea to tease

Jack woke up with Carly beside him. They were still in the backseat of their car. Carly was still wrapped up in the blanket. It was starting to become night time and he decided it was time to get them to Montana. Without waking her he got into the driver's seat and drove them to Montana.

Jack put the car into park and looked back at Carly. She was still sleeping.

"I must have tired her out" he said with a smile.

He got out of the car and walked to the cabin. It wasn't just a normal cabin though; it was the one where they had their first kiss.

Jack opened the door and walk inside. All the memories flooded his mind at once.

He laughed. "I remember that damn night gown she had on. Teasing me with those eyes and smart remarks"

He got an idea and went back to the car to get Carly. Jack opened the door and somehow got his wife out of the car without waking her. He carried her to the cabin and laid her on the bed.

"Sleep head time to wake up" Jack said quietly at first

She didn't budge. Jack look at the sight before him. His wife was on a bed sleeping. He started to get excited and came up with this romantic yet crazy fantasy in his mind. He decided to make it a reality.

A few hours later…

Carly opened her eyes with a smile, which disappeared. She began to panic not knowing where she was. She tried to get up from the bed but realized she was handcuffed to the headboard. Both hands were cuffed to a different side of the bed. She started to look around and then recognized that she was in Montana. Her panic reduced a little.

"Jack! Where are you?" she yelled

Jack came inside of the cabin shirtless with some sweats on.

"I'm right here Lady" he said walking towards her.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious but can you please let me go"

"Sorry not a chance, I haven't hatched my plan yet."

Carly's eyes widened.

"What exactly are you talking about G-man?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"No I don't."

"We'll let me break it down for you."'

"Please do Jack" Carly said starting to become annoyed

"We are about to make love basically and well..."

"Well what?"

"You remember that one kiss no hands torture you pulled on me last year"

Carly laughed. "Yes I do. Is this payback G-man?"

"It could be but it also could be a punishment"

"What did I do to receive a punishment?"

"You didn't do a thing. But I think it is time for us to do something."

Jack didn't waste time and jumped on the bed landing on top of his wife.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No. I am very much sane right now."

Jack took the blanket that was around his wife and threw it to the floor. His wife was now hand cuffed to their bed naked.

"Jack please let me go. So I can please you this time"

"No way, this is exactly what you deserve. Many years ago you teased me in this cabin. Now it's my turn to tease you."

Jack took his sweats off and pressed his body to hers.

"Oh yeah Lady"

"What?" Carly said.

"No hands" Jack said putting his body in between her thighs.


	7. Chapter 6: Love with No hands

Remembering Montana Chapter 6: Love with No hands

Jack had Carly right where he wanted her. She was handcuffed with no control what so ever. Jack put his full body weight on her so she was pinned under him.

"Are you seriously about to make love to me like this?"

"I surely am Lady." Jack said kissing her neck

"I feel like you're about to devour me"

"Ravish and devour you. Yes I am."

Jack began his torment by whispering in her ear.

"I love the way your body feels against my own. I love the way you hold me after we make love. I love the way you say my name when I make love to you. "

Carly forgot she was handcuffed and tried to put her hands around him.

"Damn it Jack! Let me go!"

"No Mrs. Snyder, you have been a very bad girl."

"Well punish me then" Carly said with a sexy smile.

Jack normally was gentle but this time he wanted to do it differently. He pulled her legs apart and put his body in between her thighs.

"I know you have slept with other men. But they can't treat you like I do. This body is mines, every inch of it. I know it better than any other man could. But forget that because no one will ever touch you like I can. You're my wife Carly, not theirs."

Carly looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"I know G-man. Now make love to me"

Jack wiped the tears from her face. "With pleasure"

Jack kissed her need while his hands roamed her body. Carly couldn't stand not having her hands on him. His hands reached her butt and squeezed it.

"This part is especially mines"

He then kissed her breast. Suckling and caressing them until he heard her make that noise. The noise that told him she was ready.

He positioned himself over her. But he did not enter her. He put his index middle finger right over the entrance. Carly began to breathe harder, wanting him to please her already. His fingers entered her and he teased her only like he could. He knew her body and how much it took to send her over the edge.

Carly began to rock against his fingers trying to reach her climax. Jack slipped his finger out and replaced it with his tongue. Carly moaned out.

Jack continued to taste her. Carly climaxed as soon as his tongue met her.

"No other man can do this like me"

Jack smiled as he said those words. He stopped his actions and went back up to look at Carly.

"G-man…..Make me yours..." Carly said in spurts.

"I made you mine in 1999 in that boathouse. Let me remind you how."

Jack entered her with one quick thrust. He took no time and started with a quick pace.

"Oh Jack…" Carly moaned out.

Her arms were still cuffed but her legs were not. She wrapped her legs around him pushing him in all the way.

"Oh God Carly you feel so good."

Jack pumped harder in and out of his wife. Carly didn't know where this animal came from but she had no complaints.

"Jack….yes…right there"

"Right here you mean?" Jack said finding that spot that made Carly close her eyes.

"Yes Oh God yes…" Carly screamed.

Jack pumped into her one last time. Both bodies climaxed at the same time.

Carly opened her eyes. Her husband was looking back at her.

"That was amazing Jack."

They were still joined. For some reason they wanted to stay that way.

Jack laid his body on hers, his head resting on her breasts.

"It sure was Lady."

"Oh Jack"

"Yes?"

"Take these cuffs off of me. "

"Fine Lady." He said taking the key out from under the pillow and freeing his wife.

Carly didn't waste any time. She disconnected their bodies and hugged her husband.

"I wanted to do this the whole time you know"

"Sure you did. But kissing you with no hands was hell. You had to feel what I went through"

"From now on, you can put your hands all over me G-man"

"Well duh Lady, I think we established that today"

They both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Closer

Remembering Montana: Chapter 7: Getting Closer

Jack and Carly were in the bed sleeping peacefully. The sun was shining through the windows of their cabin. Even though it was the end of the summer in Montana the weather would become cold at times. The temperature would drop to 50 degrees.

Carly shivered a little and grabbed some cover away from Jacks side.

Jack felt the temperate change as well and grabbed it right back with a smile.

"You know G-man I think you should just give up now." Carly said Grabbing the cover again.

"So you're going to let your husband freeze to death?" Jack said wrapping his arms around his wife.

"It's called sharing Jack."

"You started it by tugging it away from me'

"Indeed I did." Carly said smiling trying to hold in her laugh.

"I know you're laughing Lady. I don't see why you're trying to hold it in"

"You know me to well" Carly said, letting go the laughter that she was holding.

"I sure do. How did you sleep?"

"Great, considering all the rough housing you have put me through" Carly said turning to face her husband.

Jack smiled. "I told you I was going to drive you crazy Carly."

"Well how about a calm and relaxing day. No sex, just me and you."

Jack's smile faded. "No…sex…?"

"Yes Jack. No macking out today."

"Fine lady have it your way."

"You certainly have had it your way about three times on this honeymoon" Carly said getting on top of Jack.

Jack immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"I know, but having you here with no interruptions. I love it honey." Jack said kissing her cheek.

"I love it too." Carly said kissing him and getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack said with a seducing smile.

"I'm going to the bathroom Jack."

Jack got out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Jack seriously, I need to go."

Jack was just standing there by the toilet looking at her.

"Well go ahead there is room for two in here you know." Jack said smiling.

"Are you kidding me Jack? I really don't like the idea of you watching me in a squatting position."

"Carly, I know how your body looks in every position." He said winking.

Carly smiled and walked in.

"Now Jack no funny business. I told you already, no sex at all today."

Carly slipped her pants down and sat on the toilet.

"Honey I heard you the first time." Jack said putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"I'm glad you did. But that doesn't mean you will comply." Carly said standing up and flushing the stool.

Jack noticed her pants weren't up yet.

"lf you want me to comply you might want to pull your pants up." Jack said looking at her naked thighs.

Carly hurriedly pulled them up.

"I think if I walked around here naked you wouldn't be able to handle yourself. "

"Hell no I wouldn't." Jack said rinsing his mouth.

Carly laughed and pushed Jack out the way to wash her hands.

Jack came behind her and pushed his body against her backside.

"I have clothes on G-man calm down"

"Even with your damn clothes on I want you Lady. Hope you know that."

"I want you now." Carly said leaning over the sink smiling.

"See Lady you don't play nice." Jack said turning her to face him.

"I love you Jack." Carly said kissing him.

"I love you more beautiful." Jack said leading them out the bathroom.

"Do you want some coffee?" Carly said walking to the kitchen.

"Sure, that sounds great." Jack said sitting on the couch and turning the T.V on.

After fixing the coffee and pouring them a cup, Carly sat beside her husband.

"Here you go." Carly said handing him the mug.

Jack took a sip of the hot substance.

"Hmm. You always made good coffee."

"Thank you." Carly said turning the T.V off.

"Hey I was watching that"

"Jack it was a commercial." Carly said with a laugh.

"I love Wal-Mart commercials" he said laughing with his wife.

"I just want to talk"

"Ok. Let's talk then." Jack said putting his mug down turning to Carly.

"It's crazy."

"What is honey?"

"We are married, with four kids and we are happy Jack."

"I know baby, I can't believe it either."

"I love you more every day G-man. And I don't care what comes in our lives. If it's positive I will smile, and if it's negative I will still smile. And you know why?"

"Why beautiful?"

"Because I have you by my side, and you're not going anywhere."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way baby. I love you with all my heart."

Carly scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"I hear it." Carly said.

"You hear what?"

"Your heart G-man"

"It beats for you Lady." Jack said wrapping his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 8: Room for two

Remembering Montana Chapter 8: Room for two

Carly fell asleep on Jack's shoulder after their talk. Jack decided that he needed to take a shower before she woke up. He knew that once she wakes up she would want a shower.

Jack slowly laid her head on a pillow and covered her with a blanket. He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Once inside the bathroom, he discarded his clothing and turned the water on. The shower head was above him so the hot water immediately hit his body. He jumped in response. After a while he got use to the water temperature and began to relax.

Carly woke up with a smile. The smile soon faded when she realized she was alone.

"Jack?" Carly said sitting up

She heard the shower going and decided to join him. With a mischievous smile, she got up and opened the bathroom door. She couldn't see anything because of the steam that engulfed the bathroom. By memory she moved closer to the shower stall and stripped from her clothes. She opened the sliding door just enough to see her husband's backside. What a sight to see. She decided to play games with him and poked him in the butt. She hid before he turned around.

"What the hell?" Jack said turning around with a confused face.

Carly tried to hold in her laugh and succeeded. She decided to poke him again.

Once again Jack turned around too slow and Carly was hidden.

Jack figured it was him feeling things and continued to wash himself.

Carly poked her hand into the door once again and was surprised to feel his hand wrapped around it. She looked up to see her handsome husband looking down at her with wet hair and a smile that made her melt.

"Hey there G-man" Carly said with a scared look on her face. She knew she was about to get it. She forgot that she was naked but Jack noticed quickly.

"Hey Lady, I think you deserve to be punished for what you did" Jack said pulling her up to her feet.

"I didn't do anything" Carly said trying to get away while she could.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Jack grabbed Carly with both hands and brought her into the shower with him. He closed the shower door and pushed Carly under the hot water. She didn't have time to react though. Jack sought her mouth and pushed her against the wall. He always wanted to make love to her in the shower.

"Oh God Jack..." Carly said as she wrapped her legs around him.

Jack turned the water off so that he could hear her moans and screams.

"What was that?" he said putting his hands under her thighs.

"I said…" Carly began to speak but was cut off by Jack putting his index finger inside of her.

Jack began to massage with a clear purpose. Carly began to stroke him as well. Both were moaning inside of the shower stall. Jack stilled her actions and took full control. He removed his fingers and let her stand to her feet. He kissed down her body, when he reached her core he put his hands on her butt and squeezed. He began to taste her with his tongue.

"Jack….oh Jack"

"That's it say my name beautiful"

Carly reached her breaking point and climaxed.

"You and that tongue are going to be the death of me"

"I think something else will bring that upon you"

Jack picked Carly up and wrapped her legs around him.

He slid into her rather easily and started with a fast pace. Carly was against the wall as he drove into her harder and harder.

"Oh Jack." Carly moaned out as she climaxed.

Jack continued to pump into her trying to reach his own release.

Minutes passed and he finally reached it.

He let her go and she now stood by herself. The couple just hugged each other trying to control their breathing.

"Jack, your amazing that was amazing." Carly said in spurts.

"I'm only amazing because you are baby. I love you more than life itself."

Carly hugged him even tighter and whispered into his ear.

Jack smiled and the couple began round two.


	10. Chapter 9: Thoughts of Milltown

Remembering Montana: Chapter 9: Thoughts of Milltown

Jack and Carly had finished their morning shower and was lying on the bed. Carly's head was on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her while her hands were lanced with his.

"That was a nice shower G-man" Carly said with a smile.

"It truly was. Just didn't like the part when someone interrupted us" Jack said thinking of when the cabin patrol knocked on their door.

"Well I guess it was because we were too loud Jack."

"You were the loud one Lady" Jack said traveling his hand in between her legs.

Carly gasped in response closing her eyes.

"See Lady I told you I was going to drive you crazy on this honeymoon." Jack said taking his hand away from her core.

"Jack I love Montana but I'm beginning to miss Milltown" Carly said straddling her husband.

"I miss it too to be honest. I guess a few more days here then we can go home. How does that sound?" He said putting his hands around Carly's waist.

"Sounds great G-man"

"Do you want to get out of this cabin for a little? It feels like we been here the whole time." Jack said bringing Carly's body to his.

"I would love to G-man. " Carly said with a smile and gently got of her husband,

5 minutes later…..

"Are you ready beautiful?"

"I am. Do you think I need a coat or something?"

"No it's pretty warm today" Jack said opening the door checking to see if he was right.

"Oh okay. Well off we go." Carly said walking out the door leaving her husband behind.

Jack closed the door behind him and caught up to Carly.

"Hold your horses Lady. " Jack said grabbing Carly in a tight embrace pulling their bodies together.

"If you keep grabbing me like that you're going to start something."

"That's my plan baby. To start and finish something." Jack said releasing her from his embrace.

The couple began to walk to a nearby river hand and hand.

"It is so beautiful out here Jack. Just think this were we met and look at us now."

Jack smiled and moved to hug Carly from behind. "I know. We are together and that will never change."

"It surely won't" Carly said with a smile.

"You know we should have brought a blanket with us. A picnic would nice." Jack said

"I know. But the only blanket we have is the one you wrapped me up in when you ravished me in the car." Carly said with a devilish grin.

"Well a sexy body was in it. I think we could eat off of it." Jack said turning Carly to face him.

"To be honest I just want to sit on the grass by the river and think."

"Oh really what are you going to think about exactly?"

"My sexy husband and how he won't stop ravishing me"

"Well how about I just ravish you by the river?"

"Jack! Are you out of your mind? People would see us!"

"Carly, honey there is not one human around here. It's August not July."

"Well what about that cabin patrol officer? He will call the cops on us Jack."

"I am the only cop you should be worried about Lady." Jack said kissing his wife's neck while his hands began to undo her pants.

"Jack we came out here to walk not to…." Her words were cut off when she felt her husband's fingers inside her.

"Carly I know you want it. Just admit it and give in" Jack said massaging her.

"Oh Jack, stop it." Carly said trying to get out of his grasp.

Jack removed his hands picked his wife up.

"Where are you taking me?" Carly said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Somewhere so I can tease you."

Jack carried Carly into the woods. Not too far from the river but far enough so no one could see them. He put her down and pushed her back into a tree pressing his body to hers.

"Jack Snyder if you don't let me go right now…" her words were swallowed as her husband kissed her with passion and desire.

Jack broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Carly I love you so much. I need you."

"G-man I know but a bed would be more comfortable than this tree." She said with a smile.

Jack laughed. "I would have to agree with you on that. I'm sorry honey"

Carly stepped away from the tree and took a hold of Jack's hand.

"Let's go back to the cabin Jack" Carly said with a wink.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said walking with her toward the cabin.

Once at the cabin Jack opened the door and let Carly in first. She looked at the bed and frowned.

"Jack that bed looks like it's been used a little too much."

"Wonder who did it? The three little bears?" Jack said closing and locking the door.

"No. I think a married couple has been here. Oh hey look here's some handcuffs." Carly said picking them off the floor.

"Wow. That couple really must of macked out in here." Jack said walking over to Carly and pulling her to him.

Carly dropped the handcuffs and looked up into her husband's eyes.

"Jack, make love to me." Carly said with desire in her eyes.

Jack didn't say anything it wasn't needed. He responded to her with his actions. He pushed her on the bed and got on top of her spreading her legs.

"Comfortable? We could always go back to the tree." Jack said with a smile.

"Stop talking G-man" Carly said pulling him to her.

"Let's not talk at all." Jack said unbuttoning her top.


	11. Chapter 10: Less is More

Remembering Montana Chapter 10: Less is more

Jack and Carly were on the bed. Jack was on top of Carly struggling to get her top off.

"Need some help G-man?" Carly said unbuttoning the rest of her buttons.

"I hate when you do that" Jack said looking down at her.

"Do what?"

"Help me undress you, that's my job. You remember that time you seduced me and I couldn't get that pink shirt off you quick enough?" Jack said smiling.

"Oh yes. I do remember that day. Well Jack from now on you can undress me. I won't help you. But if you rip my clothes I will…."

Carly's words were cut off as always by her husband kissing her neck and his hands wandering her body.

"You will what? Honey, if I rip your clothes I seriously don't think you will mind." Jack said winking at his wife.

Carly didn't say a word. She knew the words he spoke were true.

Jack smiled and put his hand behind her back to unhook her bra, after removing it he laid his head on her bare chest.

"Jack what are you doing?" Carly said wanting to speed up the pace.

"I'm about to take a nap Lady. Leave me alone." Jack said smiling against her left breast.

"Jack I can feel you smiling against me." Carly said with a smile.

"I always loved how your heart beat matched mines. It's kind of scary but I know it's because we belong together." Jack said starting to kiss her breasts.

"Oh God Jack…" Carly said holding his head to her body.

Jack kissed, sucked, and even bit at her skin until Carly made him stop.

"Jack, make love to me before I turn the tables on you" Carly said kissing his neck making Jack moan.

Jack undid his belt and pull his jeans and boxers off his body. Carly took them time to unbutton her jeans and slide them down. Jack noticed she didn't have on any panties and he got harder at the site.

"Well Mrs. Snyder why don't you have panties on?" Jack said pulling her pants all the way off.

"My husband loves to throw them when he takes them off of me and I can't find any of them.

Jack laughed and got between her thighs. He felt her wetness but decided to tease her a little more. He kissed her neck while his hands went south. Carly wrapped her legs around him and began to grind against his fingers.

"Oh Jack…I love you." Carly said climaxing.

"I love you too Carly." Jack said positioning himself at her entrance.

"Please Jack…I need you…I need this…" Carly said in a husky tone.

Jack made them one with one swift thrust and began to drive into his wife. His hands were flat against the bed on each side of her.

"Oh Jack…yes…yes…" Carly screamed out.

Jack continued to make love to his wife. Kissing her breasts, her neck, and that beautiful mouth he loved so much. When it came down to making love to Carly he knew what to do.

Jack circled his hips which sent them over the edge. Jack and Carly's bodies where glistening with sweat. Jack clasped onto Carly as they both reached their climaxed at the same time.

Jacked removed himself and grabbed a blanket and put it over him and his wife.

"Before you say anything, know that I love you." Jack said kissing her on the forehead as she snuggled against him.

"I love you too G-man" Carly said grabbing his hand and looking at this ring.

"Yes. I wear it everywhere and anytime." Jack said smiling.

"No, it's not that. I'm just so happy that your my husband and no one else's. When it comes to your heart I own it. "

"You always did and always will own it honey. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't." Carly said.

"Oh and when it comes down to making love and making you scream. I can only do that. I own this body and no one else does." Jack said making her looking up at him.

"I know that for a fact G-man." Carly said kissing him.

"So when do you want to go home?"

"Well its only 2 o 'clock. I would love to go home today."

"Well get your lazy body off of me Lady and start packing!" Jack said smiling at her.

Carly straddled him and looked down at her husband.

"I can put my body on you when and where ever I want." Carly said winking at him.

Jack slapped her butt and lifted up to where he was only inches away from her face.

"Is that so?" Jack said. He pushed her onto her back and he was now in control. "Oh it looks like someone is still naked." Jack said kissing her neck.

"Jack we will never get home if you keep doing that."

"Maybe we will maybe we won't. " Jack said laughing and getting off his wife.

Carly got up putting her clothes back on.

"All I have to do now is pack. What a joy."

"While you're doing that, I will be in the shower. '

"Okay but don't take long."

"I won't trust me and Lady?"

"Yes G-man?"

"I'm locking the door this time. Last time I took a shower you interrupted me." Jack said smiling and going into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind him.

Carly laughed and grabbed her suitcase.

"God I love that man" Carly said beginning to pack.


	12. Chapter 11: Home at Last

Remembering Montana Chapter 11: Home at last

The ride from Montana was quiet and quick. Jack and Carly were rather tired from their honeymoon and just wanted to get home to see their kids. However Jack still had some more plans for Carly and him. They made love so many times on this honeymoon that even cupid would blush. But now it was back to reality or so it seemed.

"Honey we're home." Jack said putting the car in park and nudging his wife.

Carly opened her eyes and stretched. "That was quick. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." She said unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.

"You're not the only one Mrs. Snyder." Jack said following his wife.

"Let's get the luggage later. I want to see my kids."

"That is fine with me Lady." Jack said unlocking the front door.

The couple was taken by surprised when they found their house completely empty.

"Where are Molly & Paige?" Carly said a bit worried.

"Don't worry honey here's a note. It says "Hey love birds me and Paige went out. We will see you soon, Love Molly."

"Out where exactly?" Carly said sitting on the sofa and resting her head on the couch.

"Honey its Molly, they probably went to the mall or something quit worrying." Jack said walking over to his wife.

"Jack what are you up to?"

"Carly in my mind we are still on our honeymoon and we still have a lot of ground to cover Lady" Jack said sitting next to her.

"Jack where is Paige and the rest of our children? I miss them."

"Honey like I said before they went out." Jack said putting his arms around Carly.

"Llike I said before; out where exactly?"

"The beach." Jack said frowning. He knew she would be upset.

Carly escaped Jacks grip on her and looked into his eyes.

"Jack Snyder, are you out of your mind?"

"No I'm sane actually. Honey I just want us to have Milltown to ourselves for a few days. Today is Friday, so I will call Molly and tell her to come back on Monday. How does that sound?" Jack said smiling trying to persuade his wife.

"Well alright Jack, that sounds fair." Carly said getting up from the couch.

"Let me go get the bags from the car. Then we can decide what's next." Jack said kissing her on the cheek then headed out the door.

Carly went into the kitchen to start a new pot of coffee. For some reason she felt like she would need the caffeine. Her husband couldn't get enough of her. She started pouring the coffee grounds into the pot when all the lights in the house went out. She stopped her actions and put the bag down.

"What now?" Carly said getting annoyed. She has had enough surprises for today.

Carly couldn't see anything so she tried to move around the kitchen with her hands. A noise came from the living room and she jumped in response.

"Jack? Is that you? Jack?" Carly said becoming more frightened by the second.

Carly didn't hear a response so she continued to walk towards the living room. The room was even darker than the kitchen. In the dark she walked behind the couch and passed the table. She was now at the right side of the couch. She froze when she felt someone's presence.

"Jack? Is that you? Answer me!" Carly said walking forward but was stopped instantly.

Someone or something had pushed her onto her back and she was now pinned to the couch. She had no idea what was going on. She began to explore the person's body that was on top of her. She began to smile.

"Looking for someone?" Jack said kissing her neck.

"Jack! Your something else you know that? Carly said hitting her husband.

"Sorry if I scared you. But it's so tempting sometimes." Jack said resting his head on her chest.

"You are tempting me right now" Carly said kissing his forehead.

"Hmm is that right?" Jack said moving his body so that he was completely on top of her.

"It is, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Well first I'm going to kiss you" Jack said kissing his wife lightly on the lips.

Jack unbuttoned Carly's shirt and put his hand in her shirt cupping her breasts.

"And then I'm going to touch you here…and here…" His left hand went south and reached into her sweat pants. Jack's fingers met his destination and began to play with his wife's body like a guitar.

"Oh God Jack…" Carly moaned out.

Jack smiled thinking about how many times they have made love on this very couch. They were about to add on to it.

Carly made Jack stop his actions after seeing him smile. "What are you smiling about G-man?"

"We have made love so many times on this couch. I'm glad it doesn't talk." Jack said sliding her pants further down her hips.

"It would need therapy. It may start talking one day Jack. "Carly laughed.

"Well let's give it something to talk about Lady." Jack said getting on top of his soul mate.


	13. Chapter 12: The Beeper

Remembering Montana Chapter 12: The Beeper

Jack woke up with Carly's body on top of him. They had fallen asleep after their love session on the couch. It was early in the morning and Jack looked at the clock above the fire place. It read 7.30 am. He decided to make his Lady some breakfast. But he needed to get dressed first he thought. He gently got from under Carly without waking her. He stood up and glanced down at her.

"You're so beautiful." Jack said with a smile.

He grabbed the blanket that was on top of the couch and put it over her. After looking at her for a few more seconds he went upstairs to find some relaxing clothes to put on.

"Wow what a night" he said out loud with a devilish smile.

He went over to the stand by their bed to find his favorite watch. He opened the top drawer and in the process came across something that made him smile from ear to ear.

He had found the beeper. The beeper he gave Carly many years ago. Even though she lied to him about Mike he couldn't help but love and worry about her.

Jack laughed. "Where did this come from?" he said smiling.

He put the beeper down and reached into the drawer grabbing a pair of batteries. Putting them inside the beeper he turned it on. He grabbed his own beeper from his jean pocket and paged himself. Satisfied that it worked he changed into some boxer shorts and decided that any other clothing would be unnecessary for what he had planned. Grabbing both beepers he headed back downstairs to a sleeping Carly.

"Sleepy head" Jack said softly.

He walked into the kitchen and placed the beepers on the counter. He looked into the fridge and frowned. The kids most of ate everything in sight. The only thing that was left was a pack to strawberries and a can of whip cream. Once again Jack decided to surprise his wife when she woke up. He plotted how he would do just that.

Carly began to stir on the couch. She opened her eyes and realized her husband once again left her alone. She started to wonder what he was up to this time. She sat up and looked around. No Jack or handcuffs this time.

Carly sighed. "Guess he went out. Thank Goodness. I thought he would never stop last night.

Carly's thoughts went back to the night before. Hours and hours of Jack ravishing her.

"Hm, what a great night." Carly said smiling.

She went upstairs to put on a robe. While doing so she heard his voice.

"Carly! Breakfast is ready!" Jack yelled from downstairs.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Carly replied.

"What the hell?" Carly said softly wondering why he was still home.

She thought for sure he went to the station. Guess she was about to eat some of his famous Frozen waffles. She laughed at the thought. Her husband couldn't cook if his life depended on it. She went downstairs and frowned. She didn't smell anything. Walking into the kitchen she stopped and her mouth dropped at the sight before her.

Her G-man was in a pair of boxers with a bowl of strawberries and whip cream sitting next to him on the counter.

"Good morning Beautiful." Jack said with a seductive smile.

"Good morning. What are you up to?" Carly said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Nothing honey, just made us some breakfast." Jack said gesturing over to the bowl.

"Well Jack that doesn't seem filling." Carly said looking at him sipping her coffee.

"I know something that will fill you though." Jack said smiling seductively.

"It filled me up last night." Carly said looking at his crotch and returning the smile.

"Oh don't talk like that you will get something started." Jack said coming over to her.

Carly turned to face him and he pinned her to the counter by the fridge. Their bodies inches apart.

"So Jack…" Carly said biting her bottom lip.

"Yes Carly…" Jack said pushing himself into her.

"What else is on the breakfast menu this morning?" She said looking up into his eyes seductively.

"You…Me…and these…" Jack said grabbing the beepers from the counter behind them.

"Where did you find these?" Carly said grabbing one of them from his hands.

"In the drawer beside the bed, I was looking for my watch and came across it." Jack said.

He discretely pressed the button on his beeper paging Carly. Seconds later Carly's beeper went off.

"Wonder who that could be?" Carly said looking at Jack with desire in her eyes.

"It beeped once…"

"And if it beeps again?" Carly said awaiting his next move.

"You have to remove that robe of yours…" Jack said looking down at her chest.

Her robe was loosely tied and Jack took note of it. The beeper went off once again.

"There it goes…" Jack said placing his right hand on the counter on the side of her.

Carly untied the sash and grinned. "You know what happens if it beeps again?"

"Tell me…" Jack whispered into her ear.

"You have to remove it for me G-man" Carly said pressing the button on Jack's beeper.

Carly's beeper went off once again.

"No problem it was in my way." Jack said placing the beepers on the counter.

Jack captured Carly's mouth and reached into her robe with both hands pulling her to him. He removed the robe from her body with ease. The piece of clothing pooled down to the cold kitchen floor. Jack stepped away from his wife to take in the sight before him. Her hair was pinned up and like he guessed. She had nothing on under that robe.

"You're so beautiful" Jack said picking her up and placing her on the counter.

Carly was sitting next to the bowl of strawberries. She smiled and started to think of what was next.

"Jack…"

"Yes beautiful?" Jack said placing his body in between her legs.

"What about breakfast?" she asked threading her fingers in his hair.

"You are breakfast…"


	14. Chapter 13: Wine Cellar

Remembering Montana Chapter 13: Wine Cellar

It was the day after Jack made a picnic out of his wife in the kitchen. They had woken up early that morning and once again Jack wanted to continue his honeymoon with the love of his life. So he made Carly think they were going to Al's for breakfast. Little did Carly know they were headed elsewhere. Right when she got in the car Jack blind folded her.

"Don't you dare take it off" Jack said putting the car in drive and pulling off.

"Jack, where are you taking me?" Carly said letting her husband drive her to a secret location.

"Don't worry beautiful we have been there before." Jack said smiling from ear to ear.

After about 15 minutes the married couple arrived at the destination. Jack got out of the car leaving Carly by herself for what seemed like a lifetime but was only about 10 minutes. Jack had gone inside the building to make sure all was well to hatch his plan.

"Where the hell am I? And where is my husband?" Carly said out loud. She was getting impatient.

Jack seemed to always have the right timing and arrived back to the car. He opened Carly's door and helped her out of the car.

"Jack Snyder, where have you been?"

"Inside" Jack said simply.

"Well can I see the inside of the place too?" Carly said curiously.

"Yes you can. But not right now. Just let me guide you in and trust me Lady." Jack said taking Carly by the hand and leading her inside.

Once inside Carly heard a few voices and a door shut. She automatically smelled scented candles.

"Ready beautiful?" Jack said getting behind his wife.

"Yes G-man , I am."

Jack untied the blind fold and took it away from his wife's eyes. Carly's mouth dropped in awe. Jack walked around to face her.

"Oh my God. Jack you didn't…" Carly said in disbelief.

"Oh yes I did."

Jack had taken her to the famous Lake View hotel and down to the Wine Cellar.

"Jack this is beautiful. I can't believe you did this." Carly said looking around at the set up.

There was candles lighted everywhere. No bed, but the same old cover and flour sacks as pillows was laid out on the floor. She smiled remembering how they got locked in this room and fell asleep. One kiss led to another and they were a few minutes away from making love for the first time.

"I can't believe it either. I had to pull a lot of strings to make this happen." Jack said coming up to her.

"My G-man. Always full of surprises and…."

Her words were cut off by Jacks lips on her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his.

"Honey, do you remember when we got locked in this room?" Jack said catching his breath.

"Yes I do. I remember every detail."

"We got caught in here." He said laughing.

"Unfortunately I was more naked than you."

"Oh yeah I remember." Jack said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I bet you do. I can hear you now." Carly changed her voice trying to sound like Jack. "Carly….I want you…" She said laughing.

Jacked laughed with her recalling the moment as well.

"I can hear you as well." Jack changed his voice to sound like his wife. "Yes…Yes" Jack laughed taking Carly into his arms.

"So what is this exactly?" Carly asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's a round 2. But this time it will be no interruptions."

"How do you know that?" Carly said eyeing him.

"Everyone and anyone in this hotel know not to come down here. I gave them cider and a few dollars to keep out of the way.

Carly laughed. "I remember when you offered Rosanna some cider when she interrupted us that time."

"Yes and she didn't leave either." Jack said smiling.

"No one is here…No one will come here…" Carly said getting out of Jacks arms.

"They wouldn't dare." Jack said playing along with the small talk.

"But what if they do?" Carly said seductively.

"They will just have to enjoy the show. Because, I'm not stopping this time."

Carly grinned and turned away from her husband.

Jack looked at his wife's backside and smiled. He realized she had a dress on just like she did in 1999. It wasn't red but it was black and very short. He came up behind her and just like before he found her zipper and pulled it down. Her dress fell to the floor. She had a corset and a pair of black panties on. She turned around unbuttoning his shirt. Once his shirt was off Jack began to kiss Carly from her forehead to her cheeks to her neck. Carly kissed Jacks chest right where his heart was.

"Jack, I love you." Carly said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Carly I love you too. More than life itself."

"Then show me…"

******Sorry I have to tease you guys! Stay Tuned for more! I will update soon mainly because BrandieBrooker will force me too! LOL!******


	15. Chapter 15: Not now not ever

Remembering Montana: Chapter 15: Not now Not ever

Jack looked deeply into Carly's blue eyes and at that moment Carly felt all the love he had for her with that one look. She initiated the kiss standing on her toes to give her better access to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and began to work on the clasp of her corset. Jack reached the last clasp in a matter of seconds and slid the undergarment away from his wife's body. He looked down and observed her already harden nipples. He smiled and picked her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. While walking over to the pile of blanks near the wall he nipped at Carly's neck causing her to moan lightly. He gently got down on his knees with her in his arms and laid her down on her back letting her head rest against the flour sacks. She looked up at him with a devilish grin and went to work on his zipper and belt. She slid her right hand into his jeans touching his erection. Jack moaned and became harder at the feel of her soft hands stroking him.

"Honey….." Jack moaned. "Stop that…" he said grabbing a hold of her hand and removing it from his pants.

"Why Jack? I know you liked it." Carly said laughing against the flour sacks smiling.

"Just like I know you like this?" He said pulling her panties down her long legs.

Jack kissed down her body making his first contact with her already harden nipples. He decided to torment and please his wife like he never had before. He sucked her right nipple into his month while he squeeze and caressed the other. Carly moaned in pleasure and tried to take control but Jack wasn't budging.

"Oh no you don't…it's my turn to torment…" He said huskily with a smile.

Jack sat up on his knees and removed the rest of his clothing. He went back to his wife and kissed down to her belly button and stopped. He reached behind Carly's head and revealed a can of whip cream. His eyebrow's raised and laughed when Carly licked her lips. He sprayed a medium size amount on her core. He looked into her eyes.

"Carly look at me…" he said with desire in his eyes.

She looked down and smiled.

"This is mine…" he said sternly.

"What is?" she said confusingly.

"This…." He said tasting her core.

"Ahhh..Jack…yes…" Carly moaned.

Jack bent her knees and pent them upwards to get better access. He licked and sucked at her core and inserting fingers to tease her even more. Carly was now losing it and was almost at her release.

Jack felt his wife's body tense up then relax and knew he achieved his goal. He went back up to her to see a smile on her face.

"No one will or can do that like me and never will." He said kissing her.

Jack didn't give Carly enough time to respond. He rolled her on her stomach and enjoyed the view below him.

"You always did have a nice butt" he said with a chuckle.

"and you always told me that I did." She said trying to turn around.

"Nu uh…I didn't tell you to move Lady." He said turning her back on her stomach.

"Jack Snyder if you don't move this along I'll do a whole lot more than move." She said frustrated .

"Fine…Turn around Lady..." he said hitting her on the butt.

Carly was now laying on her back anticipating his next move.

"You're very impatient when it comes to his you know…but I'll give you what you want…" he said getting in between her thighs.

"Give me what's mine G-man" she said nipping on his neck.

Jack thrusted hard and deeply into her while kissing her neck. Carly moaned in pleasure at the fill of him filling her. She wrapped her legs around him letting her ankles cross right above his butt. Jack cupped her breast with his right hand and pumped into her over and over again. He felt her release and smiled down at her. Jack pumped a few more times and found his release as well. He collapsed on top of her body resting his tired muscles. She caressed the back of his head with her hands to help still his breathing.

"That was amazing…" she whispered into his ear.

"I know…and the next time you decide you want to tease me think again." He said looking over to the whip cream can and smiling.

Carly laughed. "I'll make sure I remember that." She said kissing him lightly on the lips.

Jack got off of her and pulled the blanked over them. He sat up next to her letting her rest against his chest. He took in the smell of her clean hair.

"I love your hair." He said smiling down at her.

Carly looked up at him and smiled. "What else do you love about me?"

"Do you want me to be specific?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Very…" she said smiling.

He bent down towards her ear and whispered. "When I make love to you…it always and will feel right…" he said kissing her cheek.

"It surely does and will." She said snuggling back into her original spot against his chest.

"Carly…look at me…" he said propping up a little more.

She sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Please listen to every word I'm about to say to you." He said seriously.

"Okay honey." She said smiling.

"Carly, we met over 13 years ago in Montana. Ever since then you have been my life and my soul. I know I have done over a million things to change that. But honey you are in my blood and I never want that to change. I love you…I will always love you and that's that. "

Carly had tears coming down at his words. "Oh Jack I love you too." She said hugging him like her life depended on it.

Jack wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jack, you know me like no one else does or will. You have brought so much joy and love into my life. You're the father of my children…my soul mate…my true north…when I look at you I know where to head…"

Together Jack and Carly said "Home…" they looked into each other's eyes with so much love and desire. Jack's lips met Carly's once more and round two in the wine cellar had begun.

******This is the last chapter of this fanfic. I've decided to end it here. I will write more fanfic in the future! I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I have an imagination. Haha. Thanks for reading!" **


End file.
